Railings Hurt
by SalamanderLights
Summary: TRIQUEL. The Anywhere but a Bed series, part 3. "Who on earth would be stupid enough to look in every room in a manor?" "Harry and Ronald apparently." PWP.


Disclaimer - JK owns all.

Hermione rolled over and fell off the couch with a loud smack as her naked body hit the ground. She blinked rapidly as sun streamed into the room and hit her sensitive eyes; it had to be about noon. Sitting up groggily she came to recall how she ended up _bare_ in one of the many parlours of Malfoy Manor.

As Lucius carried her up the stairs towards the west wing and what she thought would be his bedroom, he expressed 'how mundane fucking in a bed is' and as such took her here. Literally. He fucked her into the sofa which she had just unwilling departed from, before they both fell asleep.

Turning to look at the still sleeping blond man from her position on the floor, an evil smirk graced Hermione's features.

_What a wakeup call this will be…_

Crawling back over to the recently stained seating instrument, she positioned herself in front of Lucius's _finally_ flaccid male anatomy.

She needn't move from the floor since the man was close enough to the edge of the sofa that she could reach him. _No wonder I fell off of it, bloody hog._

Reaching out with a steady hand, she gently dragged one nail up the man's sizable length; he started to harden immediately. Repeating the action a couple more times, and rubbing her palm over his tip, Hermione deemed Lucius hard enough to continue with the rest of her plan.

Leaning forward she engulfed the head of his mighty erection in her warm, wet mouth. Lucius moaned in his sleep; Hermione was sure he would be having some pretty good dreams right about now, wait till he found out they were a reality too!

One hand cupped the man's balls as her mouth began moving over his hardened flesh. Sucking. Scraping. Licking.

Hermione kept up her ministrations until she felt his balls tighten, looking up she saw he _shockingly _was still asleep. _Men can sleep through anything…_

Running her teeth over Lucius's erection seemed to be the final straw as he came forcefully with a cry that shocked him out of his slumber; he look up as Hermione swallowed and a smile graced his face.

"Good morning to you too" he said huskily, not so shocked by her brazen actions to awaken him. The great Lucius Malfoy liked his sleep, it'd take better than a stampede of buffalo in his room to wake him before he choose to regain consciousness, and this little minx was definitely better.

"You pushed me off the sofa" Hermione huffed, crossing her arms in playful irritation.

"My upmost apologies dear, may I make it up to you with a late lunch?"

Hermione's mouth fell open. _Lunch? He wanted to take her to lunch?_ Hermione didn't know what the two of them had; it was a kind of a friend with benefits relationship without the friend's part and more of a father-of-your-best-friends-husband thing…

But, lunch? She'd seen the papers; he never took _anyone_ to lunch, or any other meal. Ever.

Hermione knew she'd grown attached to Lucius recently, but would he give up the other women for her? Was this his way of saying he wanted to be exclusive? What the _hell _would her friends say? Oh, and Ginny! But almost everyone had seen them kiss yesterday. And Blaise certainly knew about _everything_.

Hermione looked back up at the blond man, her mind set. "I think that would be acceptable" she winked. The damage had already been done when Lucius carried her out of the wedding reception yesterday, and judging by how nobody had found and shouted at her yet, everyone had to be okay. Or lost.

She shuddered at the thought of somewhere in the manor a friend of hers could be in murderous stupor trying to find them.

"I would have suggested making it up to you in a similar way as to how you woke me" Lucius smirked "but I figured you might be too sore…"

Hermione blushed crimson. That much was true; the man just hadn't stopped last night! Not that she minded, but she didn't think she would be in working order for at least a couple of days.

"Don't flatter yourself" she muttered, trying to bring the man's ego down a notch. Merlin knew you couldn't fit Lucius _and_ his ego in the same room some days.

Bang. Bang. Bang.

"What the _hell_ was that?" Hermione continued as the strange sound made its way into the room through the silencing and locking spells.

Bang. Shout. Crunch.

"I dare say people are trying to break in" Lucius replied coolly, throwing Hermione's _for once_ un-ripped clothing at her to put back on as he himself donned his own garments.

"Break in? Oh Merlin I thought correct" she moaned, but continued at Lucius's confused look. "I thought perhaps my friends would want to ask why you carried me out of the dance like a Neanderthal last night, and since they didn't show I assumed they could be lost and trying to find me by looking in _every_ room."

"Who on _earth_ would be stupid enough to look in _every_ room in a _manor_?"

Bang. Bang. Crash.

"Harry and Ronald apparently" a now fully clothed Hermione said, glaring at the two angry boys who had just broken down the door. Ron was sporting the work 'sneak' across his forehead in bright blue letters, and Harry, well, Harry was just red. Literally, red from head to toe. He looked as though he were horrifically sunburnt.

"Ah, I see you boys have tripped many of my wards" sneered Lucius.

The two intruders looked momentarily shocked at finding the subjects of their searching, before their faces morphed into anger.

"You.. He.. What.." Ron stuttered, pointing between Hermione and Lucius. "How.. You.. He.. Hermione!"

"Yes, Ronald?" she answered coolly, annoyed at his attitude. _After breaking a door down the least he could do is actually talk!_

"But.. You.. Malfoy.."

"Either spit it out Mr Weasley or vacate my parlour" Lucius said in a deadly voice, not welcoming the intrusion. "I assure you, you have most overstayed your welcome here."

"Hermione" Harry took over, knowing Ron's ability to form sentences wouldn't return to him for quite some time "would you care to explain why you took off with Malfoy last night?"

"My name is Lucius, Mr Potter. Malfoy is the family name. A name that your dear friend Ginerva took yesterday" the blond man cut into the 'conversation'.

Hermione watched as Harry grew red, and that was some feat as he was already vivid crimson top to bottom! He had just started to get over the fact that Ginny was marrying Draco; apparently it hadn't clicked that Ginny would then be a _Malfoy._

"He _kissed _you Hermione!" yelled Harry, going back to his original train of thought. "You and Lucius Malfoy kissed in the middle of Ginny's wedding reception! Then he just carries you out? Way to be subtle! He's old enough to be your father!"

"But Lucius _isn't_ my father is he? And I don't complain about the bimbo's you get with, so don't you _dare_ shout at me for dallying with Lucius. It was _my _choice. Besides, what did you do with _your_ date? I don't see her…"

"Zabini left with her" the messy haired boy muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" chuckled Lucius, having clearly heard what Harry had said.

"Zabini" he growled again.

"Blaise took your date?" Hermione chortled. "Oh he is cheeky; I'll have to talk to him about stealing other people's girlfriends when I see him."

"No, you have to talk about you and _him_" Ron growled, pointing between her and Lucius again.

"Merlin, the red head can talk!" Lucius called, obviously amused with the entire situation.

"Can't you go find Lavender and leave me alone?" questioned the curly haired girl. "Where did _she_ go anyway? Don't say _another_ guest took _your_ girlfriend too?"

"What, like _this_ guest" Harry pointed to Lucius this time "took _you_ away?"

"What I do is _my_ business Harry, not yours. Now please leave, and for the sake of Merlin stop going into warded rooms! You both look ridiculous!"

"You heard the lady" said Lucius, speaking up again when the dubious duo remained fixed in place. He stepped forward and placed an arm around Hermione's waist. She leaned into his warm embrace. "Leave my Manor _now_. And no, I won't give you the counter curses for your not-so-appealing new complexions; you can let it serve as warning to sticking your noses in where they don't belong."

Lucius tone had grown so threatening by the end of his sentence that Harry and Ronald recoiled slightly from the imposing blond man. _Serves them right, they shouldn't have been sneaking into rooms all night. And they shouldn't have attempted to follow me for that matter!_

The black and red headed trouble reluctantly left after severe glaring from the original occupants of the room, but not before throwing one or two more speculative glances back at them as if _still_ trying to believe their eyes, ear, and brains. _If they have them; I mean, who the hell follows a couple sneaking away from a party? Wait, a couple?_

"So how long are them curses going to last?" Hermione questioned after the pair had rounded the corner.

"Oh" Lucius whispered into her ear making her shiver "I'd say about two or three weeks."

"Weeks?"

"Maybe months."

"Months!"

"No, weeks" he chuckled.

"You're excruciating you are" Hermione muttered. "Now what about that lunch, I'm damn hungry" she said, turning her head to look up at the man behind her who was holding her body against his rendering her practically immobile.

"I bet you are" he winked.

"Unbearable..."

"Would you like to stay here for lunch as opposed to going out? Ginerva and Draco should be long gone by now."

"I would love too, but should I floo home first and change my clothes? I mean, I would go to my guest room, but I haven't really got any other clothes here that I can wear; I wasn't exactly expecting to stay this long."

"Don't worry my dear" Lucius said as he took her hand and led her out of the room "we can always put you in one of my shirts, I'm sure the view will still be amazing from where I'm standing."

She blushed.

Reaching Lucius's room she tentatively stepped inside. This was different; fucking the man was one thing, but seeing his _bedroom_? That seemed too _intimate._

She watched as he walked over to a walk-in-wardrobe only to return minutes later with a smart silver button up shirt, much the same as the green one she had stolen from him at the engagement party. And she had the belt with her right now, so she could properly recreate 'the outfit'.

Removing the belt and party dress from her person, Hermione stood almost bare in front of the dominating blond man for the second time that day. Taking the silver shirt from his outstretched hand, she slowly, teasingly buttoned it up, covering up her body whilst looking Lucius right in the eye. She slowly placed the belt back around her waist before flashing him a winning grin.

"Shall we go then?"

"Yes" he whispered, still staring at her. "Lets..."

_Did my getting dressed really tease him that much? He's looking at me like a piece of meat! _Hermione smirked at the man before he took her hand and once again led her from the room, a look of lust still in his eyes from her pretty much _reverse_ strip tease. _Bloody men; show them a single piece of skin and they want to throw you over the nearest piece of furniture!_

Lucius guided her through a pair of glass doors onto a balcony at the back of the Manor that overlooked the part of the Malfoy grounds that mirrored the Botanical gardens. He pulled out a white metal chair for her to sit on before seating himself on the opposite side of the matching white metal table.

Their lunch was ordered via house elf and the pair settled down in the warm midday air, silently consuming their meal whilst glancing out over the beautiful flower filled gardens.

When the plates were cleared, conversation started. Family. Potions. Politics. _Literature._ Every topic was up for discussion.

With each subject conversed Hermione became more and more flushed as their opinions began to differ and she really started to argue her point.

At some point in their argument, sorry _discussion_, about Shakespeare, the pair had raised from their seats to stand beside the balcony so Hermione could better poke her finger into Lucius's chest to drive her point home.

"If you would only admit that he-" but the rest of her sentence was cut off as she found Lucius's lips crushing hers. That's one way to win an argument, sorry _debate_.

"Okay, you win" Hermione whispered when she was finally allowed up for air.

"I thought that would be the case" smirked the handsome blond. He too had changed his outfit once they reached his room after the interlude with Potter and Weasley. Lucius though, had changed by magic so as to ensure he wouldn't jump the girl when they were both naked. He was now donned in a crisp white shirt and dark blue jeans; couldn't stay impeccably smart _all_ the time now could he?

"Bastard" she muttered before crashing her lips to his before he could reply.

Hermione quickly unbuttoned the man's jeans as their passion grew; taking the lead in the undressing for once. She may have said she'd be too sore to copulate for a few days, but Lucius Malfoy's wondrous lips certainly persuaded her otherwise.

She pushed his jeans down allowing him to kick them off before she ripped the buttons off his shirt to help remove it from his person. _See how he likes his clothes ripped for a change…_

Lucius growled at the audacity of the girl and so compensated by pushing her firmly against the balcony railing before pressing himself onto her. He leant her backwards so that her hair was hanging into the breeze and started a vicious attack on her sensitive neck, receiving not so small moans of pleasure in reply.

After leaving a series of small red marks that would undoubtedly go purple by morning, he began to unbuckle the girl's, well _his_, belt from around the shirt she had donned. He was in his underwear, why wasn't she?

Before long they were both stood in their undergarments.

"Why do our clothes always get lost around random rooms whenever we're alone together?" Hermione chuckled after she was finally able to reign in her moans and control her voice again.

"Because we're both undeniably attracted to each other?" Lucius questioned in reply as his assault on her person started again. Kissing. Licking. Biting.

She couldn't deny that, she _was_ overly attracted to the blond man. But hearing him admit he was attracted to her too? Maybe she was right in her guess of him wanting to be exclusive? She certainly wouldn't mind.

Hermione's train of thought however, was cut short as Lucius dropped to his knees before her and ripped her knickers from her person with his teeth. That alone was enough to make her wet. Never had she imagined having the dominating man in such a submissive position before her.

Her thoughts once again trailed off into a blissful haze as a talented tongue started circling her clit and swiping at her most private parts.

If that wasn't enough for her already sensitive lower half, Lucius's fingers found her entrance and plunged in with no warning, before pumping roughly in and out. The sudden intrusion caused her to arch her back so she was leaning half off the balcony; the railing pressing into her back was sure to leave a mark.

The combined sensations of Lucius's finger's, tongue and the hand that rose up to pinch her nipple through her bra resulted in an explosion of pleasure that sent Hermione to cloud nine. Black dots erupted in her vision as she convulsed in ecstasy.

"You like that, Miss Granger" Lucius growled, standing up to remove Hermione's bra. The tent in his boxers now very evident.

"Very much so, Mr Malfoy" she purred in reply, using his formal title sent shivers down her spine. It felt so naughty.

Lucius seem to think so too as he attack her mouth with vigour, slamming her back against the railing. She winced. That damn railing was going to leave a serious mark.

Pain overridden by lust, she removed the man's boxers and put a single leg around his waist. He held it in place with one hand as his other came to hold the balcony that Hermione was leaning against. Wasting no time he slammed home, causing her back to arch over the white metal beam and her hair to once again point down into the garden, the breeze only swaying it slightly.

"This is different, isn't it witch" Lucius said huskily, pounding viciously into her. "Fucking in the open air? Above my garden, you better hope no one's passed out down there from last night."

Hermione didn't register his words. All she could feel was him. He was all-consuming, pumping in and out like a man possessed. She moaned out in an ecstatic mix of pain pleasure; she would undoubtedly be a part of the railing behind her by the end of this, her back was already moulding into the metal.

Lucius took note of her lack of coherent response and couldn't help but feel proud that he could render the usually talkative know-it-all speechless. Well, not quite speechless, her moaning was loud enough to scare the birds from their trees.

Looking over Hermione's shoulder and into the garden, he noticed there was still one bird that seemed oblivious to all the noise…

He bit down on the girls shoulder and was nearly deafened by the scream he got in response.

That got it. It flew away fast.

"Whatever would I do without you, Miss Granger?" he growled into her ear. "You're one of a kind."

Hermione couldn't take much more, she was going to explode. Soon and hard. She raised her hands to run down Lucius's chest, it had a fine sheen of sweat upon it that she couldn't help but lean forward and taste before she flicked her tongue around his nipple.

Lucius was going mad; the chit was not only play with his nipple, but had her hands in his hair, inadvertently yanking on it when he hit her g-spot.

A guttural moan left Lucius's lips at the combined sensations she was inflicting upon him and it sent her over the edge. Of pleasure that is, not the railing. It was deep, seductive, and enough to rocket Hermione up into heaven as she screamed out his name.

In. Out. In. Out. He lasted two more thrusts before joining Hermione in bliss.

Hermione sighed contentedly as she came down from her high; she ran her hands through Lucius's hair as they leant their foreheads together. She loved his hair; it was as smooth as silk and fell like a waterfall.

He let her leg fall back to earth as he moved both hands to support her at the waist. Merlin knew the girl wouldn't be standing on her own for a while.

"Enjoyable as always Hermione" the blond man whispered against her lips "but I can't help wanting more."

"What do you mean?" she whispered. He could _not_ want another round already could he? She'd break in two!

"I mean" he murmured, giving her a peck on the lips "that it's time to hand over the Bachelor title to some strapping young playboy and take you and myself 'off the market' so to speak."

Hermione's face broke out into a wide grin before she kissed the man fervently. _He wanted to be exclusive!_ "I'm sure I could put up with that, and you" she winked at him.

"Merlin help you with that."

"There's just one small thing" she said, a smirk plastered upon her face. "Don't you _ever_ shag me against this bloody railing again! I'm going to be bruised for days…"


End file.
